


Sharing the Load

by MagalaBee



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Game, dimigrid - Freeform, ingrid rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Early one morning, Ingrid reminds her husband of what they agreed to. Whatever the King of Faerghus can do, so can his Queen.INGRID RAREPAIR WEEK DAY 1: Childhood
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, dimigrid
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sharing the Load

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This piece is my first prompt for Ingrid rarepair week! I hope everyone enjoys this quick little drabble. I've been taking votes on which ship I should do for each day, so this as written in all of 12 hours, lol. 
> 
> Also, Dimigrid is criminally underrated... why is there so little good fic for them? Tsk tsk! Hopefully, this one-shot will help to fix some of that.

It was still dark outside when Ingrid stirred. Her eyes dragged open at the shifting in their bed. She let out a small groan as she rolled over and looked at Dimitri, her green eyes still hazy with sleep.

“What’re you doing?” Ingrid mumbled.

“I have an early meeting to prepare for,” Dimitri whispered. “Go back to sleep, Inka, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He smiled over his shoulder before he began to pull on a shirt. The fabric fell over his back, covering up the mosaic of scars down his back. Slowly, Ingrid sat up, watching her husband as he quietly got dressed. He looked tired… the way he moved was stiff and hesitant, like he had pulled a muscle but didn’t want to admit to it.

“I can go instead,” she offered with a yawn. “What’s the meeting around? Trade roads? I can handle that.”

“Sweet of you to offer, but they’re expecting the King of Faerghus,” Dimitri sighed. Those words hung heavy on him. The king. Dimitri was doing a good job in his role, but it was one that cast a large shadow. Ingrid knew how much it pulled on him. She sat up on her knees, shuffling to the other side of their wide bed, so she could sneak her arms around him from behind. Ingrid couldn’t reach all the way around him like she used to, but she could still try, and that was good enough.

“Oh, come on,” she teased lightly, resting her cheek against his back. Immediately, Dimitri relaxed and leaned back ever so slightly. He liked to be held, no matter how broad his shoulders were. “If I wear your cape… get some lifts in my boots… borrow your spare eyepatch… No one will know the difference!”

Dimitri chuckled. “Didn’t we try that once when we were children? You wanted to go to sword lessons with Felix--”

“And I was immediately caught,” she confirmed. “We’ve never been very good liars, have we, Mitya?”

“...No, I suppose not,” Dimitri agreed. Ingrid pulled him gently back and he came to sit on the edge of their bed. He’d gotten on his breeches and shirt, and in his half-dressed from, he looked more like himself. Just Dimitri, her tender-hearted husband who tried to sew his own shirts and could never seem to sleep through the night.

She turned her head and kissed between his shoulder blades.

“When’s the meeting?” Ingrid asked.

“Six in the morning.”

“Mmm… We’ll both go,” she offered instead, more seriously this time. “I’m already awake, and this way I can badger the other nobles if they start going on like they tend to do.”

“No, my love,” Dimitri tried to insist. He carefully turned, angling himself towards her. He brought his hand up to cup Ingrid’s cheek, bruising some loose, messy curls of her tangled pillow hair away from her face. “You should rest. Really, I didn’t mean to wake you up, it’s far too early for you to be about.”

But Ingrid only smiled at him and shook her head. “Oh, don’t worry, I was going to be up soon anyway. I always have to pee at about 5 in the morning. And besides… we share the load, right? That’s what we promised.”

Dimitri quieted then. Several months ago Ingrid had made him promise to delegate more work to his trusted advisers. Dedue, Ashe, Sylvain, and Felix were all perfectly capable of taking on some more tasks to help the Kingdom, even from their far flung homes across the continent. And, more importantly, she’d made him promise to split his work and meetings with her.

They were trying to set a new example. A better example.

Dimitri nodded in silent agreement. His hand tentatively pressed against the growing bump of her stomach. The baby kicked sometimes, when he felt for it. As if their little one was trying to reach out to him, to tell him something.

“The baby agrees with me,” Ingrid said matter-of-factly. “It thinks that Daddy needs to learn how to balance his workload better.”

“Does it now?” Dimitri smirked, his eyes flickering up to Ingrid’s. His scarred eyelid, now completely blind, still twitched with muscle memory of what it was like to see. Ingrid reached out to affectionately trace the wrinkled line of that scar. It had taken years for him to let her see it. It was a mark of his progress.

“Yeah,” Ingrid murmured. “The baby wants its father to be a part of its childhood… that means you can’t work yourself to death before it’s even born.”

Dimitri leaned forward and his lips found hers. It was an easy thing, to kiss Dimitri. His lips were always chapped, but his lips were also always warm. He kissed her like she was a treasure, and Ingrid rarely felt more beautiful than when he kissed her, touched her, like she was something fine to be admired.

“Alright,” Dimitri whispered, conceding. “Come with me to the meeting… then we can take a nap together later today. Is that fair?”

“Very,” Ingrid agreed with a smile.


End file.
